My Heart
by TheJadedKnight
Summary: A short smut fic between Josie and Female Trevelyan. Slight Dom/sub relationship. Not your cup of tea then keep moving.


_Author's note: This is just a little smut fic to get my creative juices flowing for another story. Slight Dom/sub relationship. R &R. Thank you for reading._

* * *

 _Smack._ Another hit rang out and resounded in my head. _Smack._ I wasn't even sure of what I was doing. _Smack._ The sound was accompanied by a moan. The woman under me was moaning and writhing. Her tan buttocks turning red from my touch. "Evelyn! P-please!"

Her Antivan accent was delicious. I told her so just hours before. _Smack._ This one was harder. "You can take it. I know how strong you are. Just a few more, love."

"Yes, Evelyn." The woman underneath me whimpered out. I started rubbing the tender flaming flesh while I spoke. "Now the last three will be very quick and I want you to count them out for me."

"Yes, Evelyn" Josephine gripped the headboard and pressed her cheek into the satin pillows.

 _Smack._ "One!"

 _Smack._ "T-two!"

 _Smack._ "THREE!" The woman was writhing and whimpering. She pressed her face into the pillows. I cupped her sex. She moaned out. I decided not to tease, she had taken it perfectly. I dipped my fingers into her lips. Her cry let me know just how sensitive she was. I was slow and careful, conscientious of her sensitivity. Apparently she didn't care as she yelled "Please, harder!" I would do anything for her. I pushed in completely, pulled out and quickly thrusted back in, curling my fingers as I pulled out each time and grinded my palm against her clit. It did not take too long. Her moans and whimpers signaled that her climax was coming soon but I knew she was holding back for my signal. I leaned in and put my mouth to her ear. "You are mine. Come for me." And I bit her lobe. She screamed out my name and collapsed onto the juices flowed onto my arm. I wiped it off on the sheet and I grabbed the soothing cream from the bedside stand and smoothed it onto her scarlet skin. "You are mine. I love you. I am yours. I will do everything for you, you know that don't you?" I continued whispering sweet nothings into her ears as I cared for her welts.

"I love you, Evelyn. I am yours."

When the cream was properly lotioned on, she flipped to look at me. I looked into her eyes to make sure she wasn't hurt. All I saw was love and tired lust. I smoothed my long raven hair back into a ponytail.

I scooted up to sit with her. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled up to my bare chest. Heat flared low in my stomach. I kissed her deeply. I moaned when she allowed my tongue into her mouth. "I need you, Josie"

She grinned and laughed even though she knew she would pay for it later. "Where?"

She was definitely going to get it later. "Josie" I lowered my voice until it was nearly a growl. She shivered. Josie knew she was testing me. Josie turned onto her back and motioned that she was ready. I straddled her waist and began kissing her. When she moved away, I was afraid I had done something. I was about to ask what was wrong when she moved down and pushed me up until I was straddling her head. I grabbed the headboard which had borne much abuse over the years from times like this. While I was taking a trip down memory lane, Josie must've seen I was distracted and decided to snap me out of it. The tongue that negotiates so well, was coaxing every sound out of me. She flicked her tongue over my clit and I cried out and dug my nails into the hardwood. If I was paying attention, I would notice that letters were being licked into me. IM YOURS they would spell. I grinded my core into her face shamelessly. She took that as permission to go in further. I'm thankful that my chambers were so far away from everyone else's or else everybody would hear the blessed Herald of Andraste moan, scream, cry out, groan, whimper, and yell out profanities to no one in particular. As I reached my crescendo, she bothered little for her need for air and dived into me unrelentingly. Her tongue lashed, her lips sucked and her grip on my thighs tightened, I would surely have bruises there later. I released and smothered her with my climax. When her need for air was crucial she pulled away gasping and panting. I shimmied off of her face, also panting. We moved to be together and I held her. "I love you" I whisper. I believe that she knows how true that statement is. That everything I do is for her. That no matter what happens, I will always come back for her. The world may have my body but she will always hold my heart.


End file.
